You'll Break Me In Two
by Break Up Lover
Summary: Cloud fell in love with Zack but then it ended. Now Zack is back in a club where Cloud is... fun! Sephiroth isn't so into the idea of Cloud running around drunk attempting to find Zack... SephCloud CloudxSephiroth SephirothxCloud


**The song for this fic is Sometime Around Midnight by Airborne Toxic Event. Listen on repeat if you can while reading this oneshot!**

I was just going out to a party with some friends. Not really a _party_ but just hanging out in some club. Axel ran out to the bar to get drunk while Sora and Roxas danced together. It was eleven so I knew we were here a bit earlier than others.

I got a beer and decided to relax a bit while Reno and Rude argued about stupid things. Tifa didn't seem to mind that they were drunk already but I did… mainly because I'm the one who has to take them home. Around midnight I was getting bored of this. The twins were getting a lot of attention but there's only so much you can watch before you want to see the next step.

I was staring off into space next to the bar thinking of him again. The band was playing some song about forgetting yourself for a while. The piano was doing some melancholy soundtrack to his smile. My eyes widened. There he is. I haven't seen Zack in so long… his white button down shirt looked sexy and informal on a guy like him.

He was holding a tonic tightly while he spoke with the group around him. I could feel him watching me. It was nice knowing someone I'm completely and utterly in love with noticed me. Zack has always been out of reach somehow. We get close enough to touch and have sex but then one day it's over and neither of us knows who ended it.

I saw him laughing and smiling with Sephiroth which was normal. They were good friends back in the old days. Didn't know they still kept in touch. I took a swing of my beer. When I stopped I almost fell in shock when I noticed him in front of me. It was almost as though the room itself was swaying asking if this was for real.

"How are you?" Zack asked leaning against the bar table. I blinked in surprise then smiled at my beer thinking of how odd this is. His musty smell made me remember all of the pranks we used to pull together when we were in college. Going out back and hiding in the forest whenever we were close to getting caught… a LOT of things happened in that forest.

"I'm doing okay. The usual." I informed him with a small smile and took another drink thinking of something I shouldn't be thinking about. Zack naked and sweaty while I'm looking over his beautiful body, and we were perfect.

I had some small talk with Zack and we found ourselves laughing knowing how easy it is to get lost in the other. I felt… happy. Sora and Roxas would look back at us. Roxas seemed to think this was a good thing while Sora seemed sad. I didn't care all that much because of how happy I am. Zack has this way about him that makes you feel like you're the most important being in the world. It's entrancing!

_The class stayed quiet talking among themselves like normal. No one wanted me to talk with them of course since I'm known as the brilliant emo. People tend to avoid me. Suddenly a new student came in. He had spiky black hair and dark eyes with the palest skin like my own. _

_The man scanned the classroom then grinned and sat next to me. My eyes widened in surprise as the professor walked in to teach the class. "Hey there. My name is Zack what's yours?" He asked sounding so confident and sure of himself. _

_I looked down at the paper in front of me trying to compose myself the best I can. I then nodded and turned to him. "My name is Cloud." I answered and gasped when Zack did something no one in the entire class could have foreseen. _

_Zack kissed me._

I smiled to myself and listened to him talk about his new life after he helped to train the military. It all sounded just great and all but where were the loads of guys he dated after me? Who did he go to after he left me?

Instantly Zack mentioned something I never expected him to say. It made my blood run like ice and I felt like I was losing myself.

He mentioned my dead girlfriend Aerith.

_We had been dating for three years and so when I told her about the kiss Zack gave me she just laughed. It was nice to know that she wasn't the type to throw a fit over something like this. Then again she never throws a fit over anything. _

"_I have to go out to the station to pick up a friend. You probably know him from what you described but you might not." She said softly and smiled at me before leaving. I hadn't known that that would be the last time I'd ever seen her._

_The next day I heard about the drive by shooting and how she had saved several little kids who were also at the wrong place and the wrong time. _

_Zack helped me with the funeral. Apparently they had been old friends. We didn't speak to each other for three months and then he moved in._

_I'll never forget her._

I could tell I was getting drunk. My feelings were turning from happy to desperate and the room seemed hazy. I was happy that Zack didn't notice. If he had then he would have helped me home and then said goodbye. Nothing more and nothing less.

When he walked off to talk to some other people Sora and Roxas hurried over, but I knew it was no good. I only want to see Zack.

"Who was _that_ guy?" Roxas asked with a sly smirk. Sora punched him in the arm and glared at him darkly then turned to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this yet again?" Sora asked letting me know that the brunette will always be a great friend… but right now I don't care about right or wrong or whatever else there is. I just want Zack. I glanced over to see him looking at me with his arm around some guy's waist. Then he left.

My knees felt weak and I could tell that I paled. I thought this would be the beginning. My stomach churned and it felt as though I was dying from the inside out. Nothing can help me now.

"What is it man? You look like you just saw a ghost." Axel said in his drunken stupor. I hurried past them trying my best to get outside as soon as possible. My hair was disheveled and my clothes hanging loosely from my body.

I was walking down the sidewalk wanting to find him. I don't care what I look like right now or who's staring at me. At this point I need to find him and nothing will stop me. If I don't find him then what's going to happen to me?

I need to see him one more time even if I know that he'll break me in two. I kept rushing down the street until finally I was too tired and drunk to move.

"How pathetic. You couldn't even find him could you?" Sephiroth asked and lifted me up so I was putting my weight on him while he dragged me over to his car. I ignored him and felt the tears swell up. I lost him again… and I don't know if I can handle it again.

"_Hey Zack." I smiled from the kitchen making stir fry, his favorite. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter with crossed arms. Zack's eyes were closed and he looked tired._

"_I think we're over." He murmured causing my world to end where it was. I hesitated over the food not sure what to do. If he's leaving me should I stop? Do I need to talk to him in order to make him stay? Am I supposed to offer my body to whatever games he wants to play?_

"_Please…" I found myself whispering softly to myself. Zack opened his eyes and glared at me darkly. I flinched under the look but didn't stop whispering. "I'll do anything you want… please don't leave me. I love you more than you could ever have imagined." _

_Zack stood up tall and walked over to me. He pinched my chin and made me look up at him before kissing me roughly. It hurt… a lot, especially when he slammed my body against the wall and pulled me in closer. _

_Just as suddenly as it happened it stopped. I watched him walk out knowing that it was beyond over. This whole thing was supposed to show me something but I don't know what. I walked into our room and saw that all of his things were gone. When did he find the time to take them all away?_

_I closed my eyes tightly and curled into a ball. After a few minutes I walked into the kitchen and threw the food away turning off the stove. I'm done._

I stared out the window and did my best not to cry. He left once again and this time I actually chased after him. Isn't that what he wanted, someone to chase after him even knowing that Zack will break me in two?

"I love you so much… and I can't handle him always hurting you." Sephiroth informed me. I couldn't see him through the drunken haze I was in but I found myself nodding all the same.

"Do you want to be with me? I'm a little broken but we might work out." I said softly and rubbed my eyes lazily. He stopped the car letting me know I was home but before we got out he kissed me. Tongue and everything.

It was gentle unlike all the previous kisses I've had. Even Aerith wasn't sweet in the way she kissed. Hers was more desperate and needy but his was just… sweet.

"Thank you… but you taste like beer so I'm assuming this doesn't count. I'll ask again next week." He informed me with a soft smile then led me up the steps to the house I'm currently staying in. I bunk with Sora and Roxas while Axel sleeps on the couch each night.

"Reno…. Rude." I mumbled and leaned back against him.

"Oh right… you were supposed to take them home weren't you? I'll see to it they make it home but you owe me so much for this. Just remember that I'll collect and hopefully forget everything else about this night." Seph whispered in my ear and kissed my neck softly before I fell asleep once more.


End file.
